


Papa's Approval

by Mecha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst define angst, Eren - Freeform, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren!eren, Erwin - Freeform, Fluff, Fun fact we were prison buddies, Hanji is the ultimate matchmaker, I had a tag idea then I lost it, I liek nicknames, I looked at mama bear and thought it would be a cute high school AU, I might just put in the daddy kink for the fuck of it, I suck at smut so no promises, I was going to Ask frost for help with smut but she's to kinky, I'm Going to Hell, Im on the highway in fact, Levi - Freeform, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Me eren and Levi all have a cursing problem, Papa!Erwin, Punk bad boy!levi, These better not fucking disappear this time, This is the third fucking time I've had to redo these damn tags, This was written on a long ass car ride and edited at 4am, To hell, Trans hanji is the best hanji, eren's german, im so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha/pseuds/Mecha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the door closed Erwin opened his annoying mouth "Stay away from Eren."</p>
<p>Levi cocked his brow.</p>
<p>"I mean it Levi, Eren will not be tainted by you."</p>
<p>"Wow, Eren's right, you do have a parental-complex."</p>
<p>"Stay away."</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah whatever, can I go now?"</p>
<p>"Hands to yourself, Levi" was Erwin's last warning before he ushered Levi out the door.</p>
<p>Levi smirked as he walked down the hall to Math. 'Oh Erwin, when have I ever listened to you?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pas_dAutres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/gifts), [awaitingheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=awaitingheichou).
  * Inspired by [Mama-Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165676) by [Pas_dAutres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres). 



Levi waited outside Mr Smith's (the principal of this hell they call a school, no sorry Academy, because fuck if is school wasn't pretentious enough) office.

Levi looked over to the student next to him, _'he looks constipated'_ thought Levi. _'I wonder how long it's been since he'd last taken a shit. Can horses even get constipated?'_ Levi's pondering of the two toned centaur was cut short by the chaste "come in" of their principal.

The two punks walked into the office like prisoners waiting for execution. Principal Brows pursed his lips, a disappointed look in his eyes. "Levi, Jean" Oh so the horsefaces name is Jean, well not like Levi cared that much to begin with. "This is the third time you two have been in my office for fighting, what do you have to say for yourselves?" What a fucking rhetorical question 'what do you have to say for yourselves?' well what do you think fuck face? Nothing I'm going to say to you will fucking help, if anything you'll twist and manipulate my words in the that perverted ass blonde head of yours.

"Well what the fuck do you think, eyebrows?" Levi decided to voice his thought process out loud. All Levi got for an answer was a scolding look and a "language Levi" which honestly annoyed Levi more than it should have.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir, we didn't mean for it to happen!" two-toned sputtered unintelligibly.

Erwin gave an inaudible sigh, seemingly done with the two students in front of him. "You do realize what happens after this, right?" Jean looked terrified, Levi looked bored. "N-No sir." and a exasperated eye roll were his answer. "One more fight and you two will be in for suspension."

"NO! I-I can't get suspended! My mom will kill me!" Jean suddenly shouted gripping his ridiculous haircut. "Well" Erwin gave Jean that infuriating, almost mocking, little smile "looks like a good reason to stop fighting then."

Levi sighed just wanting to go home and clean something. "What's our punishment, eyebrows?" He gave Levi that same smile. "Three hours of your service with a smile, and three weeks of detention." Levi groaned internally, fuck this, fuck all of this. "Can we go now, fuck face?"

He gave another one of those blood boiling smiles. "Language Levi, and yes, Jean can go but Levi," Erwin's gaze suddenly turned hard "I need to speak with you." Levi glared in return as he unceremoniously plopped down in one of the leather chairs.

After Jean left Erwin took off his glasses and gave Levi a long exasperated stare which Levi returned with his infamous, chronic, bitch face

After a long few minutes Erwin look away with a sigh, but his gaze quickly snapped back to Levi. ‘Oh here we go.’ thought said raven sarcastically "Mr. Ackerman, in the past three months you have been convicted of vandalism of school property, fighting with students, disrespect of teachers and peers, truancy, smoking, and a plethora of other things, you can't do this Levi, how are you going to survive in the real world, you can't go into a job with this kind of attitude. . ."

_'And blah blah, blah'_ thought Levi bitterly _'damn dude shut the hell up already.'_ At this point he had engaged his selective hearing tuning out his Principal. Doing this he noticed that they were not the only occupants of the medium office space, looking over his breath caught in his throat. Sitting on top of the half bookshelf that was placed under the window was a boy around his age playing with the Newton's Cradle next to him, and Ho-ly shit that boy was hot.

He was wearing the Legion Academy's typical get-up, a white button up with a forest green sweater-vest, which featured the overlapping 'Wings of Freedom' logo, and the same green-colored pants, but somehow the kid just made it look better. The clothes were baggy but fitted his slender form nicely, accentuating his hips and waist, but the clothes still had that layed back, I didn't really try to hard, baggy look. From what he could tell by the side of his face he had boyish features, golden tanned skin, and a cute button nose to boot. He also had soft thick, chocolatey locks that looked like they hadn't seen a brush in ages. The brat had that mixture of cute and sexy that made Levi squirm.

Levi was snapped out of his ogling when the boys head snapped up to meet his gaze, and holy shit. . his eyes. The right one was a beautiful amber color _'like sunlight shining through honey'_ Levi thought wistfully. The left was a fascinating blue-green color, _'like the ocean'_ he thought in his daze.

The brat smiled which mixed with halo like effect from the sun made him look like an angel. "Gorgeous." Levi mumbled subconsciously.

"What was that?" Erwin suddenly snapped. "Er . . . nothing?" was the ever so intelligent answer.

Erwin's gaze hardened. He looked from the brown haired beauty to Levi easily piecing together Levi's thought process.

"Eren?" he asked.

"Yes?" was the beautiful brats reply. 'Oh so the brats got a name, well at least I know what I should be moaning on those particularly lonely nights.' That Levi can guarantee are going to be more frequent.

"Head off to your next class for papa, ok?" 'Wait, Papa?'

The brat looked confusedly at his 'papa' for a moment before shrugging if off and starting to his next class.

He gave Erwin a quick hug and a wave before exiting, but not before giving an angelic smile to Levi, which made Erwin's grip around his mug tighten, and a "Oh and Erwin, your parental-complex is showing again."

Levi watched the brat leave, totally not staring at the two perfect mounds of sexy, squeezable, fleshy, goodness, also known as Eren's ass, nope, nuh-uh, not him.

As soon as the door closed Erwin opened his annoying mouth "Stay away from Eren."

Levi cocked his brow.

"I mean it Levi, Eren will not be tainted by you."

"Wow, Eren's right, you do have a parental-complex."

"Stay away."

"Yeah yeah whatever, can I go now?"

"Hands to yourself, Levi" was Erwin's last warning before he ushered Levi out the door.

Levi smirked as he walked down the hall to Math. 'Oh Erwin, when have I ever listened to you?'

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://watchamawhat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
